


Just Friends

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Circle Jerk, Comeplay, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: What's wrong with friends jerking off? Nothing. And if there's nothing wrong with that, maybe the same can be said about friends jerking each other off?
Relationships: Polo/Ander Munoz/Guzman Nunier Osuna
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveel_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveel_who/gifts).



> This has been playing in my mind since that scene of Polo and Ander jerking off in Guzman's bed in S2. I've been busy with a million other writing projects, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. Thank heavens for the wonderful Loveel_Who having a birthday to give me a deadline. ;)
> 
> Don't own these folks, but it was fun to play with them for awhile.

**by Vera d'Auriac**

Ander could remember the first time he and Polo and Guzman had watched porn when Polo’s moms were out of town. They had been 14, and it had made them all as horny as fuck. There was no way they could hide their erections under their pajama bottoms, and they had pointed and laughed at each other before running off to their own showers to take care of things. But the summer after that, they had stopped running off to the showers, and Ander and Guzman quit bringing pajamas to their sleepovers.

Every time was the same after that for a long while, more or less. They would dismiss it by saying, “We’re just friends jerking off.” There was nothing wrong with that after all, was there? Sure, they took peeks at each other, and over time they moved closer together, so that their legs and arms might brush against each other while they did it, but they weren’t doing anything sexual with each other. Polo wasn’t cheating on Carla, and Guzman was still being faithful to Lu. They were just friends who jerked off.

Ander was afraid Guzman and Polo would want to stop when he came out to them. Guzman had been a little freaked out, but not upset, and Polo, well, Polo took it as an opportunity to let them know that he was bi. Guzman laughed and assured them he was still totally straight, but he did agree to let them start picking porn with threesomes—two guys and a woman.

And now here they were at the end of a long week at school—fucking chemistry exam and a project for history. They were exhausted and stressed, and not wanting to think about graduation looming around the corner. Plus, it felt like they had barely seen each other all school year, they’d been so busy, so when Polo had casually said that day at school, “My moms are in Milan for a week,” they all took it as an invitation to do what they had done so often before.

“It will be like old times,” Guzman said.

None of them went home first after school. Ander stopped by his mom’s office to let her know he’d be at Polo’s, and Guzman sent a text to his mom. They arrived together at Polo’s, that strange house that looked like a fashion show had vomited all over it, and the air felt somehow electric. They popped open some beers and ate the food the cook had left for them. Then they swam naked, not needing to worry about neighbors with the high walls and broad lawns. After that, they dried off and ate and drank some more before Polo asked, “You want to watch porn?”

Of course they all said yes, the only question being which TV. Polo’s bed was incredibly comfortable, but the TV in the family room was a lot bigger, and why not take advantage of having the house to themselves? They pulled pillows and blankets off nearly every bed in the house and built their own little porn nest on the floor between the couch and TV. Once Polo had his phone casting to the TV, he scrolled through some videos until they all agreed on one with a female teacher disciplining two of her male students. The guys were both built, but not too ripped, and the woman looked like a real bitch, so everyone was getting the sort of thing they liked.

Polo pressed play and the teacher with her tight bun sat behind her desk in her white button-down blouse, grading papers, but looking pretty pissed about it. Polo whipped his shirt off and slid out of his boxers, leaning back against the front of the couch. Ander peeked just a little, Polo unquestionably hot, but nothing more. They were all just friends jerking off together, right? To think any more about Polo would be wrong, wouldn’t it?

Guzman stripped, looking all the time at the TV, though. If he even glanced out of the corner of his eye, Ander didn’t notice. Besides, he needed to get naked now, too. They had never laid down any rules, or anything, but it seemed rude somehow to still have clothes on while Guzman and Polo were naked.

Once Ander had his clothes off, he leaned back on his pillows propped against the couch. He gave his dick a stroke to stiffen it up the rest of the way. Polo had the bottle of lube in the hand he didn’t already have on himself. He reached over and pumped a little onto Ander’s hand. He got that smoothed over his now full erection and spared a glance for Polo really slathering the lube on Guzman’s fingers. After that he tossed the bottle aside as he often did, preferring the dry friction.

They had all leaned back now, enjoying the way the teacher had the boys paddling each other as punishment for something Ander had missed, assuming it was ever explained. They moved onto kneeling in front of the teacher just as Ander hit a good rhythm on his dick. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, which must be how he didn’t know Polo had moved so close to him until he felt breath on his neck. He glanced at Polo, lust thick in his dark eyes, and Ander’s breath caught.

“Let me do that for you,” Polo whispered, slipping his fingers between Ander’s on his dick.

“Fuck,” was all Ander could manage.

“Do you like that?” Polo squeezed a little harder as he took a long, slow stroke all the way up Ander’s dick.

“Polo, fuck.”

“That’s not a yes or a no. Do you like it?”

Ander’s hand fell to his side and he let Polo take over. The fact was, it felt amazing. Polo had a soft hand, not like his, still callused from years of tennis, and he knew what he was doing with it. For a heartbeat, he thought about Omar, but when he had confessed what he got up to with Guzman and Polo, he’d only laughed and said he didn’t care what the three of them did, if everyone was having a good time.

Ander relaxed into the sensation. “Yes, I like it.”

“Hey! What are you two doing?” Guzman asked.

Ander chuckled in his throat, eyes closed, enjoying the brush of Polo’s thumb across the tip of his leaking dick. “He’s really good at this, Guzman. You ought to try it.”

“What? No. I’m fine with my _own_ hand.”

Polo twisted as he finished his upward stroke. This time he pressed his thumb into Ander’s slit, bringing out a whimper Ander couldn’t have kept inside if he’d been getting paid. “You don’t know what you’re missing. He’s so fucking…ah!” Ander nearly came as Polo reached over with his other hand and just barely brushed his fingertips over Ander’s balls.

“See, Guzman?” Polo said. “I know how to do this. I’d be happy to do this for you, too. Just have to ask.”

“But, wouldn’t that be….”

“What? Good?” Polo took both of his hands away from Ander, whose eyes now flew open. Yeah, he’d wanted to convince Guzman just how good Polo was, but not until Polo had finished with him.

Polo rolled over on his other hip to face Guzman on his other side. Ander’s dick throbbed with need, but he didn’t touch it, wanting to see what happened between the two of them next. The answer was Polo pressing himself against Guzman’s side, his own dick thick with need. “Let me make you feel good,” Polo whispered in Guzman’s ear.

In the silence between them, Ander noticed the TV again. One of the boys was sucking the other one off while the teacher slipped a hand in her dangerously unbuttoned blouse to pinch her own nipple. But Guzman was no longer looking at the TV or either of them, but staring at the floor, his breaths rapid.

“Polo. We’re friends. I’m not like that.”

“Of course, we’re friends. I’m just offering to give my friend a hand.” And slowly, Polo ran his fingertips over Guzman’s stomach and down to the base of his dick. Guzman held his breath, but didn’t stop Polo as he took Guzman in hand. With just the first achingly deliberate stroke, Guzman moaned.

“Relax,” Polo whispered. “I’ll take care of you.”

Guzman fell back against the pillows, his body still tense, but trying to let the moment happen. They both looked so good—Guzman overwhelmed and not knowing what to do, and Polo so in control. Ander wanted to be a part of it again.

He crawled between them—no easy feat with Polo ready to sit in Guzman’s lap. But he knelt there, took a deep breath, and wrapped his sticky hand around Polo’s heavy, needy dick. As he expected, Polo sighed, a delighted smile on his lips.

“Look at that, Guzman,” Polo said. “Look at Ander giving me a hand. He’s such a good friend.”

Guzman’s wide eyes stared at Ander’s hand as he moved it oh so slowly up Polo’s dick, Ander playing the motion up more for Guzman than Polo at the moment. Ander slicked the precum dripping from the tip down the back of Polo’s dick. His thumb pressed against Polo’s balls, and he moaned, so satisfied, and Guzman panted, licking his lips.

“Guzman, do you know what a friend would do now?” Polo asked.

“Yes,” answered Guzman, his whisper barely audible, but his face speaking more than loudly enough.

His mind made up, Guzman went into action. He shifted to kneel, and a moment later, Polo joined them on their knees. They had to shuffle closer together, but it only took a few heartbeats for Guzman to have his hand on Ander, Ander his hand on Polo, Polo his hand on Guzman.

Everything felt so good; Guzman all in once he decided, his every stroke strong and meaningful. They established a rhythm, each up and down now happening as one. Somehow knowing that both Polo and Guzman were feeling exactly what he was feeling at the same moment he felt it, brought Ander closer to the edge than anything. And then there were the moans, and he couldn’t tell which sounds Guzman made or Polo or even himself. They were as one, now panting and trembling. They all leaned forward, their foreheads resting together, sweat and breath mingling. Their hands moved faster, slick with shared lube and precum.

Guzman shuddered first. He bit his lip, but screamed anyway. And then he was coming in great spurts, spend hitting Ander’s thigh, the blanket under them, Polo’s stomach and hand. Guzman’s grip on Ander tightened, then released as he collapsed back, boneless and useless. Ander whimpered, desperate to be touched.

“Oh Guzman,” Polo tsked. “I know that was good, but you’re going to ignore poor Ander?”

“Fuck, I might never move again.”

Ander was ready to just grab himself, Polo be damned, when Polo turned to press their bodies together. He took up where Guzman had left off, only now with the stickiness of Guzman’s spend on his hand. Ander moaned into Polo’s mouth, not quite kissing him, unsure how Guzman would feel about seeing that. But, fuck, he really could melt into Polo right now, the rhythm of the slide up and down, the hand on his lower back forcing them closer.

He’d been so close ever since Polo had first touched him, and now he honestly couldn’t believe he hadn’t already exploded. He’d never been so hard, needy, and on edge. He dug the fingers of his free hand into Polo’s shoulder and growled. That only made Polo grin, and Ander wanted to wipe (kiss?) the look off his face. But Ander couldn’t think, couldn’t control his body, couldn’t help himself.

He came all over Polo’s stomach and chest, as well as his own, they were so close. He thought he might never stop spending, in fact, and if Polo hadn’t been holding him tight, Ander thought he might have fallen through the very floor.

“Polo,” he panted, their faces touching. “So good. Fuck, Polo, you’re so good.”

Polo gave him a swift kiss. “I am, aren’t I?” he sighed. “But you’re almost as useless now as Guzman. Here. Let me get this myself.” Delicately, he lifted Ander’s hand off his dick and replaced it with his own. Ander collapsed next to Guzman, not even caring about the spend still all over him. They would do something about it later, after Polo finished. Right now, he was as useless as Polo had said, and all he had it in him to do was watch.

And, of course, with both Ander and Guzman lying there, Polo began putting on a show. After a long tug up his shaft, Polo actually let go of his dick with his right hand, replacing it with his left. At first, Ander thought it might be because his hand was getting tired, but that didn’t seem to have anything to do with it. No, Polo just wanted to lick his hand with obscene strokes of his tongue, making sure to get every bit of cum off it. Ander shivered, turned on again, his dick wishing it could get hard.

Polo dipped a finger into the spend on Ander’s stomach. He held it out to Guzman. “Did you want a taste?”

“I…um…no,” Guzman answered.

“I know _you_ want some,” Polo then said to Ander, placing his glistening fingertip on Ander’s lips. Ander opened his mouth and sucked the finger inside. “Mmm. I bet you’re good with your mouth,” Polo said, to which Ander hummed in return.

“Do you really not mind the taste?” Guzman asked Ander.

Ander laughed, releasing Polo’s finger so he could roll over and kiss Guzman too quickly for him to protest, knowing the taste of cum would still be in his mouth. Polo purred behind him, and Ander couldn’t help giggling into Guzman’s warm and surprised mouth. But once he got over the initial shock, Guzman kissed him back, not for long, but deeply.

“I guess it’s not too bad,” Guzman declared.

“No. Not too bad at all.” Ander gave Guzman a quick peck on the lips before turning back around, so he could watch Polo once more. Guzman threw an arm over his chest, and Ander cuddled back against him. They were now ready for the rest of the show.

Polo angled himself right at them, knees spread for balance and leverage. He started slow, up and down his dick, rubbing his other hand in the cum remaining on his stomach and chest, rubbing it around his nipples. Soon though, he was putting his hips into it, fucking his fist more than jerking himself off. The wild look in his eyes and the way his tongue darted over his lips had Ander letting out a little moan he didn’t even notice until he heard Guzman purring in his ear as well.

But Polo clearly needed more, and finally he took a firm hold of himself, hand squeezing and working up and down as fast as Ander had ever seen him. He wondered, in fact, how long Polo would be able to keep the pace up, but no sooner did he have the thought than Polo’s rhythm faltered and he trembled, and then he was coming, coming on Ander’s chest and Guzman’s arm resting there, a stream of curses flowing past his lips.

When the last drop fell from Polo’s dick, he collapsed on Ander and Guzman. He shivered again, twitching with the aftereffects, and Ander pulled him closer, Guzman tracing Polo’s neck and shoulder with his fingers. For a long time, no one spoke—they didn’t need to—they just enjoyed the afterglow and the warmth. Ander couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so content.

“We’re all kinds of a mess,” Guzman finally said, a chuckle and a warm hum finishing the thought.

“Shower?” Polo offered.

“Yeah,” said Ander, “but do you think there’s one big enough for all three of us? I kind of like all of us being together.”

Polo kissed his cheek and sat up and leaned over him to kiss Guzman’s as well. “I think we’ll all fit in the new one in my moms’ bedroom. Let’s go find out.”


End file.
